


Too Much

by ilovehowyouletmefall



Series: Buffy Drabbles [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehowyouletmefall/pseuds/ilovehowyouletmefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>season 5, pre-"Triangle"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

“…And that’s why communism is doomed to failure!” Anya finished with a grin. “I read all about it in this book on how America defeated the Soviets.”  
  
“Well, that sounds very… unbiased,” Willow replied.  
  
“Xander’s reading it now,” Anya continued.  
  
This caused Willow to raise her eyebrows. She looked to Xander for confirmation.  
  
He nodded, looking pleased with himself.  
  
Willow turned back to the ex-demon. “And here you just gave us such a thorough summary!”  
  
“I thought it would give us something to talk about,” Anya explained. “You know, after we’ve had sex and we’re waiting for Xander to be ready for more sex.”  
  
Blushing, the gentleman in question ducked his head.  
  
His friend fixed him with an evaluative look. “‘Cause nothing keeps ya in the mood like the talk of global capitalism.”  
  
“Oh, I know!” Anya nodded vigourously. “Ooh! Customer!” And with one last smile at Xander, she strode over to assist a lady examining a display of newt parts. Anya herself had made the sign which read,  _NEWTS! More than just amphibious eye-factories!_  
  
Once his girlfriend was gone, Xander glanced up at Willow with a bashful grin. “Heh. That’s my Anya!”  
  
“Yeah…” Willow leaned across the table towards her friend. “But don’t you ever think she’s, y’know… a little too much?” She whispered, while keeping her voice just loud enough for Anya to hear.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Xander saw Anya twitch, like she would have turned to hear his answer if the customer wasn’t talking to her.  
  
Xander smiled and didn’t bother to lower his voice. “You can never get too much of a good thing.”


End file.
